Music box
by Rin-GaaraFan
Summary: Rin Suzuki is your average day girl. But that changed the day she died, or so she thouhgt. She was pushed into the world of Naruto. Only to find that she's now hearing strange voice's and having un-natural dreams. This has been adopted by Echo Uchiha. Soz
1. Chapter 1

Hi, if you are reading this then I will tell you my story on how I landed in the Naruto world and how I found my other half.

My name is Rin Suzuki. I am around the age of 13/14. I have long, midnight blue hair that is tied in a high ponytail. My eyes are a dark blue, they almost seem black. I am wearing black mini shorts and a tight, dark blue top. I also have black plimsolls on with blue laces.

I was currently packing, I was moving to America with my dad and my step-mom. But I really don't want to go. But my step-mom made me, she told my dad that I was trying to hurt her. And with that happening, I got my phone taken of me and I'm grounded, for like, forever.

My real mom had died 1 and a half years ago. She was in a car accident, when she crashed into the other car, she moved forward to fast and her ribs punctured her lungs, killing her instantly.

And worst of all, my grandma had passed away a few days ago. Before she left, she gave me a locket, key. She said that there was a music box for it, but I had to find it. I don't know what she meant by that, she's crazy.

The locket had a long silver chain with a sapphire jewel at the end. It had my name engraved into it. But it was strange, the sapphire was sapphire, but it was in the shape of a small key.

I shook my head and lifted my suit case of the bed.

My dad said to meet him at the airport when I got to America. I was flying all the way from Brittan.

I took in a deep breath of air.

There was a beep/honk, from outside, it sounded like the honk of a car. I let out the deep breath and headed downstairs and out the door.

The taxi driver got out the car to help me with my luggage. I smiled a small smile at him. He nodded, no smile, nothing.

He had a once white baggy shirt, that was now gray and had stains on it, on. Gray running trousers on, and sneakers. His hair was gray and black, the top of his head had no hairs, it was shinny. Wrinkles were set all over his face, making it sag and go down.

He took/snatched the suit case out my hands and threw it into the back of the taxi.

I frowned ever so slightly.

I then climbed into the passengers seat of the car, next to the greasy taxi driver.

He started the car as it purred to life and slowly started moving along the road. I watched as the people on the streets walked by, and the trees, then the houses.

I leaned my head against the window, I closed my eyes for a second. I could feel the car moving under me. I could also smell the sweat of the driver. I crinkled my nose at the bitter smell, it made my nose burn.

"Shit!" The man said, I could then feel the car move under me, uneasily. A screeching was heard.

My eyes flashed open, panic crossed my face.

The car was skidding out of control, then, another car hit us from the side. It pushed the car into the river, falling of the bridge we were on.

We hit the water, it jostled the car when we hit. I was forced forward, knocking the air out of me. The driver did the same.

"Ugh…" I made an gasping noise.

I looked at the driver, he was slouched forward, and unmoving. I gasped. _'He's dead!'_

I struggled for the seat belt buckle.

We were falling deeper and deeper into the pitch black water. There were cracks in the windows. Water slowly filled the car.

I finally got out of my seat belt. I then forced the door open, I was pushed back slightly as more water flooded in. But I pushed past it and started on my swim to the surface.

I was nearly there, but my breath couldn't hold, I opened my mouth. That was the worst mistake of my life, water made it's way to my lungs. I tried to cough it back up, but more water made it's way down.

Black spots clouded my vision. I struggled frantically, but I slowly shut down. I was drowning, that, I knew.

I was falling deeper and deeper into the black water.

**So how did you like chapter 1? Was it good? Bad? Please tell me!**

**And please, please review, I want to know if you think I should continue! =D**


	2. meeting Gaara no sabaku

My throat and lungs felt like they were on fire, burring me like a chainsaw was set of inside of me. My body felt like it wade a hundred tons. It was difficult to even open my eyes.

I could hear air swirling round me, strange, I thought I was drowning. Aren't I dead?

The air stopped falling around me, as I felt something crash into me, it was hard and cold. My wrist suddenly lit up in pain.

I cracked my eyes open, I was in a large room. There were people round me.

I closed my eyes again, it was to hard to keep my eyes open. I could hear some voices talking.

"Did you see that…?" A voice asked, the voices were slowly fading. I didn't care, I was already dead, what did it matter?

"Where did she come from?" Another voice asked.

"She's not breathing!!" Another asked, but that was all I could hear after that. I fell back into unconsciousness.

* * *

I was fully aware that I wasn't in the large room I was once in. I felt like I was lying on a bed. It was warm, unlike the hard ground I felt before.

I could also hear the breathing of another person, maybe it was dad? Or mom? Nah! They wouldn't visit. They're too busy with their own lives to worry about me. The breathing was next to me, it was deep and uneven.

Maybe I had survived the accident. Maybe it was that damn taxi driver--wait! He's dead. So who could it be? There's only one way to find out…

I opened my eyes. I was in a brighter room that before.

The room was white, and there was an open window next to me, the see through white curtains were blowing in the room.

I turned my head slowly, to look out the window. It looked to be noon, the sun was shining brightly and there was no cloud in sight, just a light blue ocean in the sky.

I stiffly sat up, testing my muscles. Weird, I didn't feel anything. All the pain of before, erased. Nothing, pain-free. I smiled slightly.

I looked back round to the source of the breathing. My eyes widened slightly.

There was two people, one was lying in bed sleeping, wrapped in sand. And the other was hovering over him, he had blood red hair, with a strangely large jar on his back.

I blinked and slowly got out the bed, soundlessly. I crept over to the red head. He hadn't noticed me, or ether thought I wasn't here.

I moved closely behind him and whispered in his ear "What are you doing?" I smiled at my voice, it didn't sound like the raspy, broken voice I had imagined because of the water in my lungs. It was clear as a bell.

He jumped slightly, his head slightly turned toward me. He had a glare on his face.

I raised an eyebrow at this, had I done something to annoy him? Why the foul mood?

I stepped back, a small step. He turned round to study me, like I did to him.

He had blood red hair, sea foam eyes with black going round them. And he had pale skin. I had never seen such a strange person before. He looked…funny, but in a good way. He's just strange to me.

I cocked my head to the side "May I ask what your name is?" I asked politely

He was slightly put of guard by this "…Gaara no Sabaku…" His voice was raspy and deep. Maybe he didn't talk much…

I looked back at the boy on the bed. He had bowl cut hair and thick eyebrows.

Suddenly, there was a bang, followed by a crash. Then the door to this room swung open, slamming against the wall with a loud bang.

"BUSHY BROWS!!!" A blond yelled, he had blue eyes and what looked like whiskers.

Next to him was a guy with black hair in the shape of a pineapple. He looked bored.

"What did you do to him!?" The blond yelled, pointing at Gaara.

"I think he was just…just…" My vision was starting to get blurry again, god! Please don't do this to me again! Please, please, please! "…Just…" I fell forward, someone caught me. I didn't know who.

I tried to stay away, but my body wouldn't allow it. Once again, shut of on me. The next thing I knew was darkness creping in on me, then slowly carrying me into unconsciousness.

**

* * *

**

**That's chapter 2 up! Please tell me what you think of it! REVIEW!!! XD**


	3. melody

**Dream**

_I was getting deeper and deeper into the deep dark water of nothingness. I sank, motionlessly, looking at nothing in-particular. _

_There was soft melody, somewhere, but it echoed around me. The lullaby sounded familiar, like I've heard it before. But where? _

_The melody started to fade away. I reached out to nothing "Wait! Don't go!" I cried out, not wanting to be alone. "Don't leave me!"_

_Silence followed, the soft melody was gone. _

_My heart had a strange feeling, it ached almost, to hear the beautiful melody again. _

_I reached out again…_

**Dream end**

"…Don't go…" I whispered as I opened my eyes. The last time I opened my eyes, it was bright, but now it was dark. I looked out the now closed window, the moon was out and shining over everything. I looked back around the room.

The boy that was sleeping from before was still there.

"You're finally awake…" A deep, raspy voice said. "…You didn't tell me your name" I jumped slightly and turned back round to the window, witch was now open. Reviling a boy with Blood red hair, leaning against the window.

I smiled a small smile "No, I didn't…" I said "…My name's Rin Suzuki, Gaara"

He nodded slightly "How did you get here?" His voice was quiet, so quiet I just managed to make out what he said.

I blinked confused "Excuse me? I live in Britain, am I in America?" I asked, still confused.

Now it was his turn to become confused, he didn't really like it. He shook his head. "I have never heard of such a place, you are in Konoha, the hidden leaf village"

I raised my eyebrows "Never heard of it"

Silence followed, that was until he turned round and was now looking out the window.

"I'm going, and you'd better get some rest…" He said/threatened.

He was about to climb out the window, but I sprung out of bed and grabbed his arm, he flinched by the sudden touch. He turned round to glare at me. "Let go" He commanded.

I shook my head "You can't climb out the window!" I yelled in a hushed whisper "You'll get hurt! Are you trying to kill yourself!?"

He was momentarily shocked at my words, but quickly covered it up. He shook my arm of, I let it drop to my side.

"I'm fine…" He said as he leaped out the window. I gasped and looked out the window, looking down, making sure he wasn't falling to his death. I sighed, his body wasn't there.

So how did he do that? Where did he go? Is this some trick?

I shook my head at the possibilities and then went climbed back into my warm bed, I crawled into a ball, waiting for the darkness so take me over, once again. I needed my energy, maybe that's why I was fainting so much.

But yes, I couldn't help the feeling I was being watched. I ignored it and fell into my dreamless sleep.

I woke up a while later, the sun was up and the birds were singing.

I sat up, yawned and then stretched. I looked around again, everything was like I last seen it--My eyes landed on the rose, that was in a vase at the end of my bed. I smiled at it. _'I wonder who could have got me it…'_

I was pulled out of my train of thoughts as I heard the door creek open. My head snapped up, reviling an old looking man. He was in robes of white and red. He had Japanese style righting on his hat.

'_I wonder what it stands for…'_

"Hello…" He said as he entered the room, he had a smoke pipe in his hand. "…I am the Hokage of Konoha. And I would like to ask you a few questions, if it's ok with you?" He asked kindly.

I smiled and nodded, I still didn't know what was going on.

"First, I need to know who you are, where you came from and how old you are…"

I nodded and said "My name is Rin Suzuki, I am 13 and will be 14 next week on April the 9th I come from the United Kingdome, England, south shields"

The Hokage nodded and smiled, his wrinkles pulled up around his mouth and fanned out around the corners of his eyes "Good, now who are your parents?"

I sighed "My father is called Erin Suzuki and my mother, my real mother's name is Mika Suzuki. She died 1 and a half years ago. Now I have a step mom, her name's Kiki Suzuki"

He nodded again and sat at the end of the bed I was in.

"I may not know where you come from, but, do you know by any chance how you got here?" His face was dead serious.

I shook my head "No, as far as I know. I'm dead"

He raised an eyebrow "If you're dead, then why can I see you?"

I shrugged "I don't know, I drowned in a car accident. The damn taxi driver doesn't know how to drive…" I muttered the last part.

He sighed "Well then, what to do with you…" He thought for a moment then spoke up. "Where did you get that necklace?"

I blinked and looked down to my key style necklace "My grandmother gave it to me before she passed away. And tried to confuse me with her silly riddles" I once again, muttered the last part.

He had a thoughtful face on "Well, we could train you for awhile. See if you're ninja material--"

"--NINJA!!??" I squealed

He nodded and continued "But we'll have to find somewhere for you to sleep and stay. What you're wearing is fine for ninja training…" I looked down at my clothes.

I was still in my tight, dark blue top and mini black shorts and plimsolls.

I nodded "ok…" I was unsure of what else to say.

"I can help with that…" Female voice said.

I looked up at the door, There was a woman with flowing brown hair and red eyes.

"Ah, Kurenai, that would be very kind of you…" The hokage smiled at the woman named Kurenai.

She walked in, smiling at me. I smiled back.

"This is Rin Suzuki, I am going to see if she's ninja material when she is fully rested."

Kurenai nodded "I look forward to seeing you again, Rin" She smiled again then left.

The Hokage turned back to me "I can sense that you have a high amount of chakra within you, you will be of good use to Konoha. Well…" He stood up, some of his joints cracked as he did so. "…I'll leave you to rest up, try to take it easy, goodbye for now, Rin" He left, I was confused as ever.

'_Chakra? I thought that only people that were psychic could use it, proves me wrong…'_

I sighed and laid back down, looking out the window.

I found myself once again, falling to sleep, you think I wouldn't be tired by now. But I must really be weak if I'm like this.

**Dream**

_I was floating again, in the black water. There was nothing here, just the dark water._

_The melody from before started to play, but it was followed to a voice sinning along. The voice was familiar, and so where the lyrics to her lullaby._

'_Come to me children_

_And follow my way_

_Into the world of_

_Darkness and magic_

_With all my power_

_I'll show you the way_

_To all your dreams _

_Hopes and illusions'_

_The voice started to hum after the lyrics. It hummed with the melody._

"…_Darkness…" I whispered "…Magic…" The voice continued to hum "…Power…" The humming went on "…Dreams…" I could see nothing "…Hope's…" My whisper got louder "…Illusions…"_

_The voice continued to sing the lyrics until they were planted in my head._

_I whispered some of the lyrics…_

**End Dream**

I opened my eyes, it was night again. There was a shadow at the window.

I propped myself up onto one elbow.

"Hello, Rin…"

"Gaara…" I breathed

**

* * *

**

Ok! That's chapter 3! Ohhhh! I wonder what Gaara heard! Did he hear her singing the lullaby? What's he going to say!? Find out in the next chapter! Review! XD


	4. you cant kill what's already dead

"Gaara…" I breathed

He was sitting crouched on the window. His face emotionless and unreadable. He was watching me.

"What were you singing?" He asked

I blinked, had I been singing aloud? "Excuse me?"

He jumped into the hospital room "You were singing, in your sleep."

"Hmm…" I thought for a moment then said "…It was a dream, I hadn't realised that I had been singing"

He nodded, silence fell between us.

"What're you doing here?" I finally asked "It's midnight, or something like that"

He shrugged ever so slightly, but he didn't answer.

'_Kill her…' _A voice said, coming out if nowhere.

"Did you say something?" I asked Gaara.

He gave me a confused look, he shook his head and said 'no'

'_She's nothing to us…' _The voice said _'…kill her, I want to see her blood!'_

My eyes tightened "What're you talking about?"

Gaara's brows frowned "I am not talking…" He said

I frowned with him "But I heard a voice, and not me, so it's got to be you"

He shook his head "Do you see my mouth moving?"

'_KILL HER NOW!' _The voice screeched, so loud that I had to cover my ears from the unknown voice. But Gaara was right, I hadn't seen his mouth moving. I looked up, Gaara was clutching his head in pain.

"Ga--" I was going to see if he was ok, but he pushed me against the wall with sand. "--Ugh!" I gasped out.

Sand held me against the wall, stopping me from escaping.

"I'll kill you…" Gaara said bitterly to me.

The sand tightened and crawled up to my mouth, stopping me from screaming. But I didn't, I was to busy going through shock.

I tightly closed my eyes _'…Help me…'_

'_**Sister…'**_ A voice whispered

My eyes snapped open at the unfamiliar voice. I was just in time to see the sand to come flying off me. It hit Gaara, he stumbled back. I fell to the ground and landed on my bottom.

His sand moved from his face, he was glaring right at me. I felt goose bumps rise on my arms and a chill go down my back.

"Die…" He whispered

I smiled as the sand came for me. The sand froze, just inches from my face.

"W-why are you smiling?" He whispered icily

"Because…" I said, my smile still on my face "…You can't kill what's already dead"

His eyes widened slightly, but he regained his emotionless mask. "if you're dead, then why can I see you?"

I shrugged "I died in a car accident…" I mumbled.

He chuckled "Then I'll just have to try and kill you, won't I"

Once again, his sand warped round me, lifting me of the ground. Some of the sand cut into my skin. I winced at the sudden pain.

"Does that prove it?" He asked

I shook my head, frustrated.

He smirked darkly, the sand tightened around me, knocking the air out of me. Some more of the sand cut into me.

"Now?"

I didn't answer.

'_I can't be alive, I was drowning. Right?' _I asked myself in thought _'Nothing here really happens in the world I was born and brought up in, this must be the after life, the spirit world or something, this is not real'_

"Answer me?" Gaara said, his voice getting angrier by the second as his sand tightened more around me.

'_It's not real…It's not real…It's not real…'_ I chanted

'_**Hurry…or you will die…'**_ The voice from before whispered, echoing of the walls in my head. I shook me head quickly.

"It's not real…" I whispered, so low that Gaara didn't here.

Gaara slammed me against the wall, making my head snap back. An aching pain erupted from the back and sides of my neck. "If you care for your life, then you will answer me!" He yelled.

I didn't answer, I was still too confused. Sand wrapped even more tightly round me, my breathing became harder and more ragged. I felt a clear crack in my wrist.

"Gaara, put her down…" A male voice said, I looked up to see the Hokage, standing in the doorway.

Gaara looked up as well, he glared at him. He then turned his attention back to me, then threw me across the room. My head cracked against the brick wall. He released me from his ball of sand and sent me falling against the hard, cold wall.

The Hokage told Gaara something, but I wasn't paying attention, I was too busy focussing my attention to the feel of something warm, trickling down the back of my neck. I put my hand on it then examined it.

There was blood all over my hand, dripping down my wrist. I checked my other wrist, the one I heard crack. There was bruise forming over the bone and around the wrist of my hand. It went in at one side and poked up at another, I was sure it was broken.

I examined the rest of my body.

There was only bruises and cuts, some deeper and larger than the others.

Blood continued to spill out of me. I knew what followed after that. But I didn't want to have another black out, I've had enough to last me a life time. That's all I ever did now, faint, black out or sleep.

My vision became blurry, until the point Gaara and the Hokage were large, standing blobs of darkness.

I fought will all my energy to keep my eyes open, and to keep my head up. But I failed in the process. My head fell to the ground and my eyes slowly slid shut.

"Quick! Get a doctor!" The Hokage yelled, closer to me that I thought.

My world went black.

**

* * *

**

So what do you think of my story so far? Do you like it? If you do, please tell me!

**!!REVIEW!!**


	5. coma

**Dream**

_I was once again, in the black water, floating endlessly. Unmoving and numb. _

_I wanted answers, I wanted to know what was going on. I was pulled out of my train of thoughts by the soft melody that I heard in my last dream. _

_It continued to get louder, there was no singing like last time. Just the soft melody. I closed my eyes and listened to the music. The music stopped, I opened my eyes, my dark blue eyes were met by the same dark blue eyes._

_It was like I was staring in a mirror. We looked the same. We both had midnight blue hair, dark blue eyes that almost looked like the colour black, like our hair, and the same pale ivory skin. _

_But I wasn't wearing my normal outfit, we were both wearing a strapless white dress that went to the knees._

_My mirror image giggled at me, she started to skip round me. I watched her, unsure of what to make of it._

"_Who are you?" I asked clearly_

_She giggled at me "I am…" She walked up to me and her index finger touched my forehead "…You" She giggled again and continued to skip round me._

'_**She's lying…'**__ A voice echoed in my head._

'_Who's there?' I asked myself in my head._

_No answer._

_I looked back at myself. She had a black rose in her hand, she smiled and blew on the pedals. They floated over to me and started to swirl round me. She was now completely out of sight, all I could see was the black pedals, swirling rapidly round me._

_A light appeared, I tightly closed my eyes._

**Dream end**

I bolted up straight, panting heavily. Sweat trickled down my forehead.

"Easy there…" A female voice said

"Huh?" I looked up to see a woman with blond hair in two pig tails, her eyes were a light brown and she had a very large chest.

She smiled at me kindly "It's about time you woke up, you've been out for 3 months now"

My eyes widened "WHAT!!!???"

She sighed "You had a pretty nasty bump to the head, you were put into a coma. We all thought you weren't going to wake up. Looks like you proved us wrong, doesn't it?"

I frowned slightly "What happened when I was out?"

"Well, the four Hokage passed away during the chunin exams. I am now Hokage, Naruto is back after a failed mission, he's also brought along the sand siblings…" She babbled on and on about stuff I didn't know or had heard about.

I went to get out of bed, but she held me back.

"What now?" I asked

"You need your rest, you've not fully recovered. Go back to sleep"

I glared at her "I've been doing that since the day I came here. All I ever do is rest, cant I go outside or something, or can I go do something. I'm sick of sleeping"

She sighed "How about you go change, take a shower, I'll tell you what you can do after that, ok?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Go on then"

I looked into the mirror in the bathroom, I had just taken a shower and had just finished drying my hair of. I then pulled it into a high pony tail, I let a few strands fall on my face and created a side fringe with my midnight blue hair.

My eyes were still a dark blue, almost black. And my skin was still an ivory white.

The Hokage had given me a white tube top and white mini short, like my black ones. She also got me some white slippers.

I had a small backflash when I looked into the mirror. It was about my dream, she was staring back at me with a fake smile, it scared me.

I shook my head. The steam of the hot water must be getting to me.

I walked back out the room.

The Hokage was waiting, looking out the window. I walked up next to her.

She looked down at me and smiled "You're really beautiful, you know" She complimented me.

I blushed a light shade of pink.

She chuckled "Here, I want you to give these to Naruto…" She handed me some roses. Black roses.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"W-why are they black?"

She raised an eyebrow "They're not black, they're white, see…" She pulled them in front of me. I sighed, I was just seeing things, they were white.

I took them off her.

"You are looking for Naruto Uzumaki, He's in room 101, you'll know it him if you hear his voice, trust me. It's nothing too drastic so I'm sure you can handle it, right?"

I nodded

She smiled "Then of you go!"

I smiled and took off.

I walked down the almost empty corridors, there were nurses helping the wounded and helping the sick.

I was reading the numbers of the doors.

'_98...99...100...ah-ha 101!'_ I stopped in front of the door that said, 101. I shyly knocked on the door. There was a muffled sound.

I slowly opened the door, not sure on what to expect. I walked into the room.

I raised my eyes at the scene in front of me. A blond boy was being strangled by a pink haired girl.

"Pink hair?" I froze when I accidentally said the words.

The evil pink haired girl stopped strangling him and turned round to glare at me, full on.

I felt a shiver crawl up my spine. She spun round and pointed at me.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!??" She screamed at me.

I blinked "Did you not hear, all I said was p--"

"--YOU'RE DEAD!!!"

"WHA!!!!???" Before I knew it, I was being chased around the room by a rampaging pink head. I'll admit it, I was scared to no end, it's not everyday you get chased my a pink headed girl.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" I yelled at her "ALL I SAID WAS PINK HAIR!!!"

"GAHHH!! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!!! I'VE NOT GOT P--Wait, yes, yes I do have pink hair, anyway--YOU'RE GOING DOWN SO HARD, YOU'RE GRAND CHILDREN WILL HURT!!!"

I twitched at that, yeah, she's scary, but can she fight? as in street fight?

I smirked and twirled round like a ballet--wait, I already am a ballerina so this might be easy.

She jumped back and got into a fighting stance. I stood tall, on my tip toes.

Oh yes, I was going to kick her butt!

**Next chapter: frustrations!**

**Pweeese, Pweeese review! *Pouts* PWEESE!! **


	6. frustrations

If I was right, then this evil pink haired really looked like a gorilla when she was angry. But what could have made her so angry? I shrugged it of.

The pink hared girl cracked her knuckles. I smirked, I would have done that but at the moment I had white roses in my hand.

"Should you really be fighting a an ill person?" I asked

"What?" She asked, all her anger burned away.

"I am ill, apparently…" I muttered the last part.

She blinked "Oh! I'm so sorry!" She bowed

I sighed and walked over to the person called Naruto "Here the Hokage sent these for you…" I handed him the white roses.

"Really!? Thanks!"

I smiled at him, he doesn't seem too bad.

'_CHA! WE COULD HAVE TOTTALY KICKED HER ASS!! BRING IT ON!! CHA!!!'_ I froze, all the colour in my face drained.

I slowly turned to the pink headed girl "W-what?" I stuttered, scared by the sudden voice in my head.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Do you really think you can take me?" I asked, confused a little.

"Huh?"

'_CHA!! SHE'S ON TO US!! Can she read our mind or something?'_

I flinched at the voice in my head "I can't read your mind" I said.

Sakura turned white in the face.

"What?" I asked

"I didn't say anything" She whispered

"Then why did I hear you talking?" I asked dumbly.

She shook her head and grabbed my elbow, dragging me out the room.

"Sakura!" Naruto called

"I'm going to see the Hokage! It's important!" She continued to drag me out the room and down the corridors.

She stopped a lady that was coming our way "HAVE YOU SEEN THE HOKAGE!!??" She yelled frantically.

The nurse was startled "S-she went t-to her o-office" Like me, the nurse was scared.

Sakura nodded and continued to drag me, until we were outside, I stopped. Sakura spun round to glare at me.

"I'm not supposed to leave the hospital, am I?"

She sighed "Look, we have to get you to the Hokage, and fast" Sakura gripped my elbow more tightly and then towed me along.

I, unwillingly, went along.

People in the streets stared at us. I felt very uncomfortable. It was such an unfamiliar environment, I felt like I was some sort of alien on a different planet.

"What's your name!?" Sakura yelled at me, she didn't have to yell so loud.

"Rin, Rin Suzuki"

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno" She introduced herself for the first time.

Sakura towed me into a large building, there was a lady at a desk. She stood up.

"What do you want with the Hokage?" She asked, rather angry. Must be having a hard day.

"It's important I go see her now! No excuses!" Sakura barged through a door, that lead into a room with a grate view of the village.

"Tsunade-sensei!" Sakura yelled.

"What is it Sakura? Can't you see that I have guests?" She said. Tsunade, so that's her name.

Sakura shook her head quickly "It's important!" She yelled.

Tsunade stood up and glanced at me then back to Sakura "Why did you take her out of the hospital, she need rest"

"Do not!" I snapped

She ignored my comment.

"What do you want?" She asked

Sakura looked at me. Tsunade's gaze fell on me.

I felt even more uncomfortable than before. I began to fidget on the spot "What?" I whined.

Sakura looked back at the Hokage and at the other guests. I looked at the guests also, but one quick glance. My breathing stopped, Gaara. I looked back at the Hokage and started to breath slowly and calmly. There was two others, but I didn't get a good look at them, they were all staring at me though.

"Tsunade-sensei, I believe that Rin has an…ability…"

I raised an eyebrow and looked at her "Really?"

Sakura ignored me but tightened her grip on my elbow. I winced at the grip, it was like a clamp.

Tsunade sat down, interested in Sakura's out burst.

"I have no idea what she's talking about" I said blankly.

Sakura's clamp like hand tightened even more, my blood circulation had stopped in my arm. My arm was visibly turning a purple blue colour, my veins were visible.

I was slowly losing the feeling in my arm.

"When I was in the hospital with Naruto, she read my…mind"

I sighed "It was probably just a coincident, right?"

If possible, her grip tightened. I could feel my bone making a noise, as if ready to brake.

"Sakura, let go…" I said

She didn't let go.

"…You're hurting me" She still didn't let go, she continued to grip tighter.

I winced and closed my eyes, I could feel my arm about to brake.

'_God damn it, let go!' _I screamed in my head, knowing that it would have no effect on Sakura's actions.

'_**She's hurting you…'**_ A voice whispered in my head.

My eyes snapped open, just in time to see a gust of wind sphere whip around in the middle of us, sending both of us flying apart, I hit the wall on the left, Sakura hit the right.

I closed my eyes tightly shut and fell onto the ground.

'_What just happened?'_ I asked myself in my head.

'_**I promise to protect you…'**_ The voice was soft and kind.

'_W-who's there!?'_

No answer.

I was sitting, leaning against the wall, in a daze when I opened my eyes.

I looked up at Sakura, she was lying on the ground, unconscious.

I looked down at my arm, it was a bright red but was gaining colour. I started to get pins and needles in my arm.

I shook my head and slowly stood up, as soon as I did, I fell back down to my knees.

I sighed, I was shaking with the experience.

"What happened?" A voice asked.

I looked up, it was one of Tsunade's visitors. She had sandy blond hair in fore pony tails. She had a large fan on her back as well. Next to her was a boy with pretend cat ears and a mummy on his back.

She was looking at me, I gave her a confused look. "Did you do that?" She asked.

I frowned and shook my head "No"

She raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked blankly

"Well, if I remember correctly, I saw you push the wind out. Explain that"

"I would also like to know as well, Rin" Tsunade said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I said, plain fact.

Tsunade sighed "Are you sure? Nothing happen out of the ordinary?"

I thought for a moment before answering. "I've been hearing…voices…" I frowned at that, I probably sounded insane, but it was clear in my voice that I was not lying. If I was home, my parents would have locked me up in an insane asylum.

I shook my head repeatedly.

Tsunade gave me a look that marked me as crazy, it was clear on her face that she thought I was.

I jumped up "You don't believe me, do you!?" I ran out the room, frustrated.


	7. temper

I sat under a cherry blossom tree, it was dark out now. The sun had set a few hours ago.

I had been sitting here all day, my knees up to my chest and tightly wrapped round my arms. It was cold, I would've went back to the hospital if I had known the way back. But Sakura was in such a hurry to get me to Tsunade, I didn't know where we were going.

I sighed and buried my head in my knees and arms. There was goose bumps on my arm, the hairs were sticking up on them. A shiver made its way up my back.

"It's time you went back to the hospital…" A deep raspy voice said.

My head snapped up "Huh?" My eyes widened at who it was "G-Gaara!? What're you doing out here?!"

He just looked a me with his emotionless mask of nothingness "…Looking for you…" He finally answered.

Silence.

He turned round and stared walking away, he stopped a few feet away and looked over his shoulder "Are you coming?"

"Oh! Y-yes!" I jumped up and caught up with him.

We walked in silence, it kinda scared me, before he tried to kill me. But instead, he put me in a coma. I mentally sighed. My life is never going to be the same again.

I fiddled with my necklace, stroking the smooth surface of the key/jewel. I wonder where the music box is to go with it. Oh well, looks like I'll never find it now. My grandmother would never go to a strange place like this.

I was deep in thought when something touched my shoulder, I jumped.

"Rin…" A deep voice said.

I looked around, we were back at the hospital. I wasn't paying attention to notice.

"Huh, yes?" I asked, looking up at Gaara.

"You're back…" He turned to walk away, be he stopped, as if trying to decide something. He turned back around to face me, full on.

I stared into his endless, unreadable, sea foam eyes.

He opened his mouth to speak "…I'm sorry…"

"What? What're you apologising for?" I asked, completely confused by his words.

"I tried to kill you, I'm sorry…" He began to walk away. I just watched him disappear down the corridor.

I sighed and went into the room I was in for the past 3 months. I yawned. How could I be tired after such a long time of sleep?

I shook my head and crawled onto the white hospital bed. I crawled into a ball and closed my eyes.

**Dream**

_I wasn't in the darkness anymore, I was in alight area. Too bright. Everything was white._

_I wasn't floating out into nothingness, I was standing on the white lights around me. It was like I was in a bright box, but there was only the ground and no walls or ceiling. _

_I began to walk in a random direction, not really bothered where I would land or end up in. I just walked for the sake of walking. _

_There was a giggling voice from behind me. I stopped and spun round._

_I was met by myself, like looking in a mirror._

"_**Hello"**__ she said_

"_Who are you?" I asked_

_She smiled kindly at me "__**I am the voice inside your head, I am the one who brought you here, I am you"**__ She said._

_I frowned "I am me, and who are you? You are not me"_

_She giggled and walked up to me, and whispered in my ear __**"I am your other half…"**_

_My eyes widened, a black hole opened up from under me, I fell back into the darkness. _

_I tried to scream, but nothing came out._

**Dream end**

I bolted up straight, I could feel someone shaking me. I could feel myself shaking.

"Rin!" A voice called.

I shook my head "I'm ok, just a dream"

The voice sighed, I looked up to see Tsunade shocked face calm down "You gave me quite a fright…"

I looked around, she wasn't alone. Sakura, Naruto, Gaara and a silver haired man was in the room.

"Why wouldn't you wake up? I thought you went into another coma. Explain, now" She ordered in a demanding voice.

I shook my head "It was just a dream, I'm fine, really"

Tsunade shook her head and sat on my bed, she put both hands on both of my shoulders, she looked me in the eye and said "Tell me, I wont judge you"

I shrugged her hands of and glared at her "Yeah, like you believed me when I told you I hear voices" I said bitterly.

Tsunade sighed "I can't prove if you can yet. Just because you guessed Sakura's thought's doesn't mean you can read everyone's"

I glared at her more "I didn't say I could read thoughts! God!" I crossed my arms over my chest, annoyed.

Tsunade frowned at me "Then what did you say?"

"I. Can. Hear. Voices. Get the picture?"

She glared at me and stood up "Stop being so arrogant! You should respect me! I could easily throw you out the village!"

I jumped of the bed and glared up at her "Then why haven't you!?"

She growled "Because! The fourth Hokage wanted you to become a ninja! It was his dying wish!" She spat.

I balled my hand into fists "And who said I wanted to become a ninja!? Don't I get any say in what I want to do with my _own_ life!?"

She didn't respond, she just walked to the door and looked over her shoulder.

"You're becoming a ninja, end off discussion"

I growled frustrated with her. I kicked the bed pole, to my surprise, it broke. Making the bed come tumbling down. I went to the next thing I could hit, the wall. I banged my head against it, angrily. I continued to bang my head of it, hard. Making very loud thumping noises.

"That's quite enough…" A male voice said, something pulled me back, stopping me from banging my head.

"…Now I'll admit, you are quite strong for someone as unskilled as you. And you sure do have a lot of strength in you but you shouldn't hur--"

I kicked him in the shin, stopping him from finishing his sentence.

Now I was mad, he said I was unskilled. He's going to get it now.

I cracked my knuckles.

"I do what I want, with my own life. No one will tell me what to do"

**How did you like chapter 7? Good? Bad? Please review and tell =D**


	8. the green dude

It had been two weeks now since my tantrum. It was only once I ever threw a fit.

The man I had kicked in the shin was called Kakashi Hatake. I had apologised three days after I threw my fit. He had accepted it, though, he wasn't actually listening.

I had just gotten out the hospital, Kurenai had gladly taken me in. I liked her, she was very motherly, she reminded me of my mother.

I wasn't having any dreams, and I no longer heard the strange voice's.

I sometimes talked to Gaara, but he left a few days ago. He seemed a bit nervous around me, probably because he thinks I might not have forgiven him. But in truth, I have.

I got along grate with Naruto, but all Sakura talked about was hair and fashion. I didn't say anything about her hair because I couldn't be bothered with her raging rampage.

I had later apologised to Tsunade, I had also agreed to become a ninja of Konoha. I know I had a lot of agility, I'm not sure about my strength though.

Well, I was a ballerina so I think I would probably be average in my strengths and dieting.

I was currently in a training ground, I was taken here by Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto. They had said that I was going to start my training with some fitness exercises.

I sighed and leaned against a tree.

"Now, Rin. Gai is going to be helping you with your physical development of becoming a ninja. I'm warning you now, we won't go easy on you"

I nodded "I'm fine with it, I did a lot of exercises when I danced, and my diet was pretty good too"

Kakashi nodded and smiled from under his mask "That's good to know…" He pulled out an orange book, his attention was now on it.

"Damn perverted ninja…" Naruto muttered under his breath.

I raised an eyebrow at that, I was about to comment but was drowned out by a loud booming voice "KAKASHI!!!"

I jumped with fright. A man in a green spandex suit and bowl cut hair with bushy eyebrows came running out of the bushes.

I heard Naruto laughing, I looked down--wait! I looked down!?

I looked around, my eye twitched, I was in a tree. I must have unknowingly climbed up it.

I glared at Naruto, letting out a hiss of annoyance. He was now rolling on the ground, laughing with tears rolling down his cheeks.

I puffed my cheeks and climbed back down.

"AND WHAT IS THE NAME OF THIS FINE LADY!??" The green spandex guy asked/screamed.

I rethought my plans and climbed back up the tree. There was no way in the name of the queen, was I coming back down to that psycho.

I shuddered.

"Gai, please don't scared her…" Kakashi said, coming to my defence.

"…He's probably scared her for life now…" I heard Sakura mutter.

"Ah, sorry about that…" He said, looking up at me "…Why don't you come down? So we can fully introduce ourselves" Gai offered.

I shuddered again and shook my head quickly "I-I'm f-fine up h-here" I stuttered out.

He sighed out "Not very youthful--WELL! We'll soon knock that out of you!" He gave me a good guy pose, sending another wave of chills to run up my spine.

"Uh, Gai?" Kakashi said, looking up from his book.

"Yes!?"

"This is Rin Suzuki, and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't scare her half to death. She's going to be your student to help her physical and martial arts skills…" Kakashi looked back down to his book and continued reading.

"YES!! I shall make the best of her abilities!!"

I clutched the tree. Nope, not coming down now.

"Now Rin! Come down here so we can start your training!!!"

I grabbed a tighter hold on the tree.

"I see. Then there's only one way to get you down!!!" He started running up the tree I was in.

I screamed at the top of my voice, sending high pitched noises all over Konoha.

**

* * *

****With Gaara**

I heard a scream when I had gotten to the gate's of Suna. I stopped mid-stride.

"Did you hear that?" Temari asked.

"It sounded like that chick we met back in Konoha" Kankuro said.

"I wonder what she's screaming about…" Temari said.

**

* * *

**

Back with Rin

I latched onto the tree for dear life. Gai, Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura had a hold of my legs and were trying to pull me down.

"Come on…Rin…" Naruto said in-between laughs.

"God, she's got a good grip" Sakura muttered.

"COME ON RIN!! DON'T YOU WANT TO TRAIN WITH ME!!?!!?!!" Gai screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!" I screamed back in a high pitched voice.

Gai sniffed "I'm not that bad! Let go of the tree and let's get youthful"

Another shudder erupted up my back.

"Rin, if you don't come down now, you'll get in trouble by Tsunade" Kakashi said.

"Eh?" His words caught me of guard, I lost my grip on the tree. Just when the pulled my legs again. We all fell to the ground. I landed on Gai.

I screamed again and tried to bolt back up the tree, I couldn't because Kakashi was there. Stopping my way.

I did the smart thing and ran out into the training grounds.


	9. RUN!

'_Keep running, keep running!'_

It was already dark out, the sun had set about three hours ago. I've been running all day. From a scary green man called Gai.

"I'VE NEARLY CAUGHT UP RIN!!!!" His booming voice chimed.

"BWAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" I legged it at full speed, ignoring the protest in my legs.

**Kakashi's P.O.V**

I watched as Gai chased Rin, it was very entertaining actually. Naruto and Sakura were staring at her with wide eyes. I don't think they've ever seen someone run for that long in their entire life's.

I chuckled.

Not once has Rin stopped for a brake. I think she's scared of Gai, no wonder she's had the energy to run so fast. Come to think of it, so would I.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura said

"Hmm?"

"…How is she going so fast, without even stopping for a brake?" She asked.

I smiled down at her "Because…" I said "…She's scared of Gai, it's giving her a boost. Not only that, but it's helping her agility go up."

"Oh…But won't she over do it if she keeps it up, she could end up collapsing--"

"--LOOK!!" Naruto pointed to Rin and Gai.

I looked up, Rin was lying on the ground. Panting hard.

"I've…caught…up…" I heard Gai pant out.

"GAHHHHHHH!!!" Rin screamed and jumped up, running at top speed again.

I chuckled again. Naruto fell to the ground in laughter.

I think it's time I'd put this to a stop.

I watched as Gai chased Rin "Gai!" I called out.

Gai stopped and looked up "What is it?!"

"I think that's enough for today"

"Yeah, let call it a day. Same time tomorrow though" He said as he walked over to me.

**Rin's P.O.V**

I ran as fast as I could. I didn't want to stop until he stopped chasing me.

I looked back, Gai was headed toward Kakashi. I slowly stopped and sighed out.

"Rin!" Kurenai's voice called out. My head snapped up, Kurenai walked out of the bushes, she was smiling at me. I smiled back.

Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Kurenai and Gai…I shuddered, headed over to me. When Kurenai got over to me I hid behind her.

She laughed "You've been working hard!"

"She sure has! I've been chasing her all day and not once has she stopped" Gai chimed.

I shuddered at his loud voice.

"Well that means we're of to a good start" She said

"Yes, but tomorrow's going to be harder" Kakashi said.

"As long as I'm not being chased, then I'm fine" I said, looking out from under Kurenai's arm.

Gai winked at and gave me a good guy pose. I shivered.

"Tomorrow, you'll get to meet my team. And that means someone else can chase you" He said.

"YES!!!" I punched the air around me.

Kurenai, Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto started laughing. Gai had a pout on his face, which was really scary coming from a grown man.

"Well, let's get you home so can take a shower and get some rest" Kurenai said.

I rolled my eyes "Alright!" I took off running again, my still felt like they were going to cave in on me, but I ignored it.

* * *

Kurenai and I entered her house.

I like Kurenai's house, it wasn't too small or too big. It was just right.

"Go upstairs and go take a shower, I'll put out some clothes in your room" She said kindly

I smiled and went upstairs and into my room.

The room I was in was just four white walls, with a plane white bed and a desk and wardrobe. I also had my own personal bathroom, that I was glad.

I stripped pf my clothes and went into the bathroom. The bathroom was like my room, white, but the only difference was that it had tiles and a shower and toilet in it.

I turned the shower on and stepped in.

* * *

I exited the bathroom and into my bedroom.

Kurenai had left some pyjamas out for me. I went over to examine them. It was a tight black top and mini blood red shorts.

I sighed and slipped them on.

Once I had finished getting dressed, I got into my warm white bed and hoped for sleep to take over.

**

* * *

**

Yey! Chapter 9! Pweeese review! XD


	10. Shh, they'll find me

**Dream**

_I was in a village, there was lots of sand and there was children playing. They couldn't see me though._

"_Where am I?" My voice echoed._

"_We're in his child hood…" A voice said next to me. I looked over to see my mirror image again._

"_Who's child hood?" I asked her._

"_His…" She pointed to a boy on the swings, he had blood red hair and sea foam eyes._

"_Gaara…" I breathed _

_My mirror image giggled and then faded away._

_I walked up to the boy "Hello…" I said and bent down to him._

_He didn't answer, he just looked straight through me. He couldn't see me._

"_Monster!" The children yelled, some of them ran some of them grabbed rocks and started throwing them at him._

_I spun round to glare at them, they didn't see me._

_I turned back round to Gaara, he had tears forming in his eyes and he was clutching his chest. It was at that moment I just wanted to hold him to me and tell his everything would be alright. _

_I reached out to touch him, but when I did, he faded into black dust. Everything disappeared after that._

* * *

It had been 6 months now, I've had training lessons with Gai and had chakra lessons with Kakashi.

Gai wasn't the one who was chasing me, it was his younger twin. His name was Rock Lee, I though he was scary at first, but I've later grown to see he's a real nice guy.

And with Kakashi, he teaches me about chakra and chakra control. I'm up to the same standards as Naruto and Sakura now. He was surprised that I'd adapted so well by now.

I've also learned that my chakra elements are within water and ice. So I'm good with water jutsu's, but I'm not so sure about ice, I've not really tried it.

I was currently in the training grounds again. With Gai and his team, Lee, Tenten and Neji. I've also learned that Neji is a grumpy stick in the mud. More like he's got a stick up his ass…

Tenten and I get along grate, she's been teaching me how to throw weapons like shuriken and Kunais.

"Alright!" Gai yelled "Time for a run!"

'_Please tell he's not going to chase me!'_

"Lee, you're going to chase Rin…"

'_THANK GOD!!!'_

"…And so will I…"

I took off running. _'Nope, not going to happed, no way, no how!'_

I legged it toward the village. I had also gotten a lot faster, so there was no way they were going to catch up. I felt a bubble of laughter build up inside me at that though. But I held it down, I didn't want to sound like a maniac.

I ran into the village and toward the Hokage tower.

'_Maybe I could pay Tsunade a visit, I've not seen her in the past few months…'_ I nodded and went at full speed.

"RIN!! WAIT UP!!!" Gai's and Lee's voice yelled.

"NOOOOO!!!" I screamed and pushed chakra into my legs for extra speed.

I ran into the Hokage tower and into her office.

"Ah, Rin what a pleasant surprise--"

"--No time for that woman! I need to hide! And fast!!!" I bolted it behind her and crawled under her desk.

"Rin? What're you doing?" She asked, rather annoyed.

"Shh! They'll find me" I hushed her.

"I'm not going to even ask" She said to herself.

"Ah, Hokage-sama! Have you seen Rin by any chance, we seen her run this way" Gai's voice boomed

I shuddered.

Tsunade thought for a moment "Nope" She answered happily.

"Well, than you anyway! Bye!" He left the office.

I sighed out in relief. "So close…" I said.

"Can you get out from there now?" She asked.

"Sure…" I crawled out from under her desk.

"Good, because I've got company" She said.

I froze and slowly turned round. I was met by a red head.

"Huh? Gaara?" I said.

"Yes?" He said back, emotionlessly.

I sighed "It's just you…" I relaxed on the spot.

"What about us!?" Said a blond.

"Temari, nice to see you too" I added

"And what about me!?" Said a guy with purple face paints on.

"What about you?"

Temari burst out laughing "You had that one coming!" She laughed.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!!" Gai's voice boomed as he came running back in the room.

"Meep…" I squeaked, taking a step back.

"Rin?" He said.

I took another step back "Crap…" I muttered.

"I've just come to say Hokage-sama, Rin is fully qualified to become a ninja. You can give her, her headband now…"

He looked at me "…And you Rin! I'VE GOT YOU NOW!!!" He charged at me.

I squealed and ran up the wall. Gai followed me, I continued to run around the room at lightning speed.

Tsunade started laughing, so did Temari and Kankuro. Gaara had a smirk on his face. "So this is what she's scared of…" I heard him mutter.

"Hey!" I yelled at him "How would you like it if you were getting chased by a green psychopath!?"

He shrugged and continued to smirk at me. I glared at him as I ran.

I ran past him, something tripped me. I looked back to see sand.

"HEY!!" I yelled at him "What was that for!?" I screamed.

He shrugged again "I just wanted to see how you'd react"

"Don't look now Rin…" Temari said "…But look up" She said.

I did what she told me, my eyes widened and this time I really did scream.

Gai jumped down like a wrestler. And did a body slam on me.

I wheezed out a breath and tried to scream.

When I did get my breath back I said/yelled "HELP!!! CHILD ABUSE!! RAPE!!! SEXUAL HARASMENT!!!" I tried to get from under him by clawing at the ground.

"Gai! Rin! Stop fooling around!" Tsunade yelled at us.

"Me!? What did I do!? He was the one who flattened me!" I protested.

"I don't care! Get up, both of you!!" She yelled.

'_God! What crawled up her ass and died!?'_

Once we were both standing and I was as far away from Gai as possible. Tsunade pulled a Konoha headband out.

"Rin, come here…" She said kindly.

'_Weird mood swings…'_

"…I now proclaim you as an honorary ninja of Konoha…" She handed me the headband, I took it. "…You are now a chunin"

"But lady Tsunade, I'd thought she'd be a genin. Why a chunin?" Gai asked.

"Because…" She said "…She had learned to control and know about chakra before any other genin. She has more potential than others."

"Wait!" I interrupted "Does that mean I've got a higher rank than Naruto!?" I asked.

Tsunade smiled and nodded.

"Yes!!!" I jumped in the air and then punched it.


	11. fight me!

I skipped along the familiar roads of Konoha. I was headed to the ramen bar, I was thinking if I should annoy or tease Naruto about me being a chunin.

When I did get to the ramen bar, I could see the familiar colour of orange and blue.

I grinned and entered. "Hello Naruto…" I said.

Naruto looked round, ramen noodles hanging out his mouth. He slurped them up.

"Hey Rin! How you--" He stopped talking when he seen my ninja headband around my arm.

"--You're a ninja!?" He said, jumping up and pointing at me. "That means were on the same level!" He said, making it sound like some stupid video game.

I shook my head sadly "I'm sorry Naruto…" I mumbled quietly.

"Huh? Why are you sorry? You've just become a ninja, a genin in-fact!" He said.

I grinned evilly up at him "Not a genin…" I said darkly "…A chunin, that means I'm better than you!!!" I pointed at him and started laughing at him.

He had a dumbstruck expression on his face, but was slowly replaced by anger.

"OH YEAH!!! I COULD BEAT YOU ANY DAY OF THE YEAR!!!!"

I smirked at "Are you willing to put yourself into shame to prove that?"

"DO NOT MOCK A NINJA!!! I COULD BEAT YOU RIGHT NOW!!!"

I smiled at him "Ok"

"What?" He said, his face confused.

"You said you could beat me right now and any time of the year, lets fight, right now" I said.

He puffed his chest "Once I've finished my ramen!" He quickly spun round and started gulping down his ramen.

I raised an eyebrow "Whatever, meet me at the training grounds when you're done…" I muttered as I walked back out, heading to the training grounds.

* * *

I sat waiting patiently….for the last 5 hours!!!

'_What's taking him so long!?!'_

There was a rustling in the bushes, I looked over my shoulder.

Gaara walked out, I looked back away. "What do you want?" I asked, rather harshly. But I couldn't help it, Naruto was taking his darn time!

"What's wrong with you?" He shot back, icily.

"I duno, why are you here?" I said, trying to calm myself.

"I heard Naruto was going to fight you, I wanted to see who would win…"

I raised an eyebrow and turned to face him, I fluttered my eyelashes.

"Aw, that's soooo sweet of you"

"Huh?" He said, confused by my actions. I rolled my eyes and said "Joking"

He shrugged it off and sat next to me, just close enough for me to reach out and touch him.

"So, why are you back in the leaf village?" I asked, making conversation...hopefully.

"I had to deliver a scroll to the Hokage" He said.

"What's the point in that? Why don't you just mail it like everyone else?" I said.

"We did mail it" He pointed out.

"No-I mean-aw forget it!" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'M HERE!!!" Gai's voice him.

"Please…" I said, frozen in fright "…Anyone but him"

Gaara looked at me, a look of amusement glistened in his eyes. I tried to glare at him, it probably looked cute, considering I was in fright.

"RIN!!" Naruto's voice called.

I sighed "Just Naruto…" I muttered.

Naruto came running out of the bushes, a wide goofy grin on his face.

I glared at him "I thought you'd chickened out, what took you so long!?" I snapped.

"Well…" He laughed nervously "…Kakashi-sensei stopped by and offered to buy me some more ramen…"

My eye twitched "_Kakashi_…"

"Yes…" Kakashi's voice said, coming from behind Naruto.

"YOU!!!" I pointed at him. "YOU DELAYED OUR BATTLE!!!"

"Sorry…" He muttered.

"This means I get to see how strong you've gotten…" Tsunade's voice said.

I sighed "Who else came along?" I asked.

Tsunade moved aside. Revealing, Kurenai, Lee, Sakura, Gai -shiver- Tenten, Neji, Temari and Kankuro.

I breathed out "Well…" I said "…Looks like I'm going to have to put on a show"


	12. Part of the truth

I stood firmly in my fighting stance, I guess it pays to have a giant green monster teach you martial arts. You can read the body's movements to see what move they would do on you.

But Naruto's fighting stance was laid back and cocky "Just because you're a girl, I might go easy on you" He said.

I glared "You sexist idiot!" I charged at him "And just because you're a boy…" I said when I was about to deliver a blow "…I won't to easy on you" I punched him in the gut. He was sent flying then sprawling across the training ground.

I gave a piece sign "Beat that!"

Naruto growled then jumped up then started charging at me.

He started doing a series of punches and kicks, I blocked and dodged as best as I could. He continued to try and hit me.

**'**_**Shall I help you?'**_ A creepy, yet sweet voice said. 

I froze, big mistake. Naruto punched me in the stomach. I was sent flying back, I hit a tree and fell to the ground in shock.

"What's wrong…?" Naruto taunted "…Are you scared?" He said.

I shook my head and stood back up, shakily.

I decided to do a jutsu, but I've not had much practise with it so it could go wrong.

I jumped back into the centre of the training ground, meters away from Naruto.

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, I reopened my eyes and started doing hand signs. Once I was finished doing my hand signs, I looked back at Naruto.

He was smirking "What a stupid technique! It didn't even work!" He said.

I gave him a dark smile "Ah, Naruto, but it did…"

You could actually feel the temperature dropping, the grass was slowly freezing over with frost and my eyelashes had frost on them.

Naruto was shivering like crazy "I-Is, t-t-that a-all it d-does?" He stuttered.

I smiled at him "Naruto, you don't realise that ice is one of my top elements. So right now, you'd better shut up before your tongue falls off"

He really did, squeal.

I blinked and then grinned darkly "Look who's the girl now" I taunted.

I started doing some more hand signs.

When I was finished doing that one, the ice of the ground lifted into long and sharp senbon weapons.

Naruto's eyes widened "You wouldn't…" He said.

"That what you get for being sexist…" As I said the last words, the senbon's shot toward Naruto.

Some missed some hit him in the legs and arms. Others just gave him cuts and ripped his clothes.

The senbon stopped and the ice cleared up, returning to it's original temperature.

Naruto glared at me "That wasn't funny! You could have killed me!!!!"

I raised an eyebrow "But your not, and it really wasn't my intention in killing you so stop your whining and attack me!" I stomped my foot.

Naruto raised an eyebrow "Did you seriously just stomp your foot!?"

I rolled my eyes "Are you going to fight or not!? Or shall I encourage you too?"

He stopped talking and came at me.

**'****_He's got spunk…' _**The voice said.

I froze once again. Naruto got the opportunity and hit me in the gut, and once again, I was sent soaring backwards. But I didn't hit a tree because Naruto ran quickly over to me and then kicked me, sending me in the other direction. He continued going on like that. I was still frozen.

**'_You're going to get hurt!? Do something!!??' _**The voice commanded.

My eyes widened, who was talking to me!?

I tightly closed my eyes _'Who's there!?'_

**'**_**No time for that! Move it!!!'**_

My eyes snapped open, Naruto did one last blow, sending me into the trees, some of the trees had broken by the impact.

My head snapped back, causing pain so erupt around my neck.

Black spots were visible. "Rin!!!" Naruto's voice yelled, panicked.

Too late, the darkness had engulfed me.

**Dream**

_I was in the light room, everything was lit up. I was just floating, not really knowing where I was._

"_**I'm sorry…"**__ A voice said._

I looked around "Who's there!?"

"_**Me…"**__ My mirror image appeared in front of me. A sorry look on her face._

"_And who are you?" I asked "I'm confused! Why won't you answer me!!??"_

_She smiled sadly at me __**"Because I'm dead…"**__ She whispered._

"_Well if you're dead, why are you talking to me!? You've been talking to me for…I don't know!!!"_

_She smiled at me and moved closer __**"You are my sister, my other half, my twin, my name is Emily…"**_

_My eyes widened before being sucked into the darkness._

I bolted up straight "Emily!" I yelled.

**

* * *

**

There, I hope you liked chapter 12, please review!


	13. tension

"Who's Emily?" Tsunade's voice asked, she was leaning against the door frame.

"My twin…" I mumbled

She raised an eyebrow "I don't recall you saying you were a twin"

I shook my head "She's dead, do you remember when I told you about the voices I hear?" I asked.

Tsunade nodded as she walked in the room and sat on the edge of the bed. I bit my lip suddenly nervous.

"Go on…" Tsunade encouraged.

I took a deep breath "Well, she told me it was her, the voice in my head" I said, I eyed her, looking for any signs that would mark me as crazy.

"Ah…" She said "…That's quite common with twins, usually if the other twin had died at birth, he or she could communicate with their twin"

"But this is different!" I insisted "When I was in your office, when Sakura had been blown back, it was her! She was protecting me!!"

Tsunade frowned "When she said that you read her mind"

I nodded.

"But I'm still confused, how did you read her mind?" She asked.

I frowned slightly "I'm…not sure…"

Tsunade sighed "Well rest up--"

"--Where am I?"

"The hospital" She said.

I raised an eyebrow "How did I get here?"

She smiled at me "Gaara was very kind to take you here himself, Naruto almost gave you a concussion by the way, he's been trying to apologise, but I told him he's got to wait until you wake up" Tsunade got of the bed and walked to the door, she looked over her shoulder "If you hear anymore voices, come see me" And with that said, she left.

I sighed and laid back down, I turned onto my side, hoping to get some sleep. I was in luck, but this time, I didn't dream.

* * *

I rolled over, opening my eyes. There was a sound that I couldn't quite place, maybe it was due to the fact that I couldn't see anything because it was dark outside, sometime around midnight.

"You're awake…" A deep, raspy voice said.

"Huh?" My head spun round to the window. Gaara was sitting on the window, staring at me. I felt a faint blush creep onto my face.

"What're you doing here!?" I yelled in a hushed whisper. I remembered the night Gaara had come to visit me when he tried to hurt me. I shook the memory off.

"I came to see if you were still…hurt…" He said in an emotionless voice, I didn't know what he felt.

"Er…no…I'm fine thanks" I said kindly.

He nodded and came to sit on the bed, next to me. But he kept his distance.

"What do you feel towards me?" He asked randomly.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

Come to think of it, how did I feel around him.

He shrugged "What's love?" He asked, once again, out of the blue.

"Well, there is different kinds of love, what one do you want to know about?"

"A boy and girl, love" he said to the best of his abilities.

"Well, when a boy and girl are in love, they feel a fluttering in their stomachs" I started.

"What other symptoms are there?" He asked, he said it as if it was a disease.

"Well, there's the feeling that you would want to protect them and care for them. You also want to see them laugh and smile, you want to see them happy…" I stopped talking as I seen Gaara moving closer to me.

Inches, he was inches away. So close I could touch him.

"What else?" He breathed, still moving toward me.

"…You don't want to see them get hurt, you want to protect them, even if you got hurt in the process. You don't like to see them cry or be sad, you want to embrace her with open arms, to hold her close…" Gaara moved closer to my face.

He slowly wrapped his arms round me "Do you feel any of these?" He asked.

My face was burning hot, my stomach felt like it was doing back flips and my heart was beating so fast, I could hear it.

"Yes…" I breathed.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13 up! I hope you liked the tension between Gaara and Rin!

**Please review this chapter! XD**


	14. first kiss and I'm all yours

"_yes…" I breathed_

Gaara moved an inch closer, I could feel his hot breath against my face.

He stared into my eyes, his eyes slowly slid shut as he placed his lips lightly over mine. I was taken back by this, he was silent and deadly, yet here he was, kissing me!?

My eyes slowly slid shut as I gave him a kiss in return. But it was different, he didn't move his lips, he just left them on top of mine.

I opened my eyes to be met by his jade coloured ones.

He pulled back "How did that feel?" He whispered.

I smiled a small smile "It was nice but--"

"--But? Do you not like me?" He asked, jumping to conclusions.

I shook my head "I meant--" I didn't answer quick enough, his lips were back on mine. He gripped me closer to him. He released my lips to look at me.

"As I was saying…" I frowned slightly "…That wasn't a kiss" I stated.

He raised a non-existent eyebrow "What kiss was it then?" He asked.

I sighed "Just because you put your lips on mine, doesn't make it a kiss, there has to be more--"

"--More what?"

I shook my head "Let me finish, there has to be more passion. You have to move your lips, like this…"

I placed my lips over his and started to nip and suck on his bottom lip. He slowly joined in, nipping and sucking my upper lip.

I pulled back to take a breath "There, a kiss." I said.

Gaara moved his lips back to mine, more hungrily than before.

'_Greedy…WAIT!!! THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS AND HE STOLE IT!!!'_

My eyes widened. Gaara noticed this and pulled back.

"What?" He asked.

"T-that was my first kiss…" I mumbled.

Gaara didn't answer.

When he did he said "Sorry, I didn't realise. Do you hate me?" He asked.

I shook my head "No! How could I hate something as cute as you!?" I froze as those words escaped my mouth.

Gaara pulled, a small, small smile and put a hand on my cheek "Thank you" He whispered.

Silence fell between us.

"Soooo, what does this make us?" I asked

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked.

"I mean, you kissed me…" I started "…Then there has got to be something you want off of me. What do you want?" I asked.

He thought about it "My girlfriend, be my girlfriend" He said, rather too quickly.

I giggled "Then I'm your girlfriend, just _your_ girlfriend" I stated.

Gaara let those words sink in "Yours…" He mumbled "…Mine…_mine_…" Gaara's arms tightened around me.

'_Talk about an over protective boyfriend'_

"Yes, I'm _Your_ girlfriend" I stated quite simply.

"No one else's…" He mumbled "…Mine, all mine"

My eye twitched. _'He sounds like me when I was a kid, boy do I love cookies!'_

"Yes…" I whispered as I yawned, my eyes drooped.

"Are you tired?" He asked.

"Uh-huh…" I mumbled, cuddling against his warm body.

Gaara didn't seem to mind, he was quite happy about this.

"Sleep…" He whispered as he pulled me down onto the bed, he snaked his arms round my waist as I cuddled against his chest.

"Night…Gaara…" I whispered as I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

"I will protect you…" I heard him say as I was slowly seeped into the darkness.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14! WOOT! Review!


	15. mine

I could feel warmth around me, I snuggled closer to the warm feeling.

I could feel a soft chuckle in my ear, my eyes snapped open, I was met by familiar jade ones.

I jumped back, almost falling of the bed but something caught me. I looked back to see sand around me, helping me up and lying me back down on the bed.

"You're awake…" Gaara said, moving closer to me "…And you're mine" He said before placing his lips over mine.

My stomach fluttered as I remembered the memories from last night, a blush was made visible on my cheeks.

I kissed him back until we broke apart, gasping for air.

He moved down to my ear "No one will take you away from me, no one" He claimed, wrapping his arms round me and holding me close.

A smile graced my face, Gaara looked down with a soft expression, something that I never thought possible.

"You should smile more, it make's you even more beautiful" He said.

My blush deepened and I looked down, suddenly nervous.

Gaara put his hand under my chin and made me look at him.

"Are you ashamed to look at me?" He asked "Do I disgust you?"

I frowned at him "No! How could you think that?! You're mean more to me than anything!" I could tell that I only spoke the truth, it was wringing clear in my voice.

Gaara let a small, small smile appear on his face before he gave me a soft kiss.

"THE HELL!??" Someone yelled.

I froze under the touch of Gaara's lips. He pulled his head back but didn't let me go, he still held me closer than ever.

"G-Gaara…" A voice said, I looked up to see Naruto, Sakura, Temari and Kankuro have shocked expressions on their faces. Temari and Kankuro at most.

"W-what…?" Temari couldn't finish her sentence, completely lost of words. Speechless.

Naruto and Kankuro stared at me, with, well, I couldn't quite tell how they looked at me, I didn't understand it.

Gaara growled at them "Don't look at her like that!" He snapped, raising his voice.

They all had shivers running up their backs. Gaara smirked at them.

"She's mine" And with that, he placed his lips back over mine, moulding against me.

As soon as it started, it ended as we both pulled back.

"Y-yeah…" Sakura said "…Tsunade wants to see you R-Rin…" She said.

"What for?" I asked dumbly.

Sakura shrugged "A mission I think"

My whole face lit up as I jumped into a sitting position "Really!? A mission! Then it's going to be my first mission!!"

Gaara was still attached to me, I could feel his arms tighten around me, protectively. I could almost see the disapproving look on his face.

Sakura smiled kindly at me "But actually, you're not going alone. Tsunade wants the sand siblings to come along as well" She added.

I felt Gaara's arms relax on me. I patted his hand, which was on my shoulder.

"Good…" He whispered.

"You'd best go see her now or she's going to get angry." She said.

I nodded and climbed out of the bed, I was still aware that Gaara was still latched to me. I looked up at me.

"I'll see you later…" He whispered as he placed a goodbye kiss on my lips. He pulled back and let go of me.

I smiled and took of to see Tsunade.

**

* * *

**

Please review!!


	16. music box

I had seen Tsunade, she had told me at sun rise tomorrow we would have to go to some place to find someone called Sasuke. But when she had mentioned it, Naruto and Sakura looked really depressed.

I was back at Kurenai's house, packing for my trip.

I've mostly been spending the day with Gaara, he hadn't let me out of his site for once. He always had a tight hold me. One word: Overprotective.

I sighed as I zipped up my bag.

Something wrapped round my waist. I froze.

"It's me…" Gaara's deep voice said. I relaxed instantly.

"I have to get used to that" I said, a smile was set on my face as I turned round to hug Gaara. He rested his chin on the top of my head.

"Are you looking forward to tomorrow?" he asked.

I nodded into his chest "Yeah, it's my first mission!"

Gaara's grip tightened around me "I don't want you to get hurt…" He whispered.

"I cant promise I wont get hurt, besides, it's not like I'm going to die, right?"

"Don't think like that" He mumbled "I wont let you die, I promise I'll protect you, no matter what"

A blush formed over my cheeks as I nuzzled his neck.

He picked me up, bridal side. I squealed in protest.

"You need your energy…" He said "…Sleep, you'll need as much energy as you can"

I sighed and nodded as he placed me on my bed and laid down beside me, then wrapped his arms round my waist and holding me close.

I looked up, just in time to see him put his lips to mine. I blinked and then started kissing him back.

I kissed his bottom lip, sucking and biting as he did the same to my upper lip. When we parted, he kissed my forehead and said "Goodnight…"

"G'night…" I mumbled before falling into my unconsciousness.

**

* * *

**

Dream

_I was surrounded by the black water, floating, unmoving and numb. _

_A soft melody started playing, and soon a voice followed with it._

'_Come to me children_

_And follow my way_

_Into the world of_

_Darkness and magic_

_With all my power_

_I'll show you the way_

_To all your dreams _

_Hopes and illusions'_

_The voice started to hum after the lyrics. It hummed with the melody._

"…_Darkness…" I whispered "…Magic…" The voice continued to hum "…Power…" The humming went on "…Dreams…" I could see nothing "…Hope's…" My whisper got louder "…Illusions…"_

_The voice continued to sing, it wasn't like the time my so called twin, Emily had showed herself, the aura I was feeling was dark and unpleasant. I didn't like the feeling of it._

_The music stopped, something walked out of the black water._

_My eyes narrowed, the girl that stood in front of me had short spiky pitch black hair, her skin was an olive skin. She wore a black dress, where I wore a white one. Her eyes were a dark and evil green colour that seemed to pierce through me._

'_Who is she?' I thought._

_A light flashed next to me, my other half, my twin, Emily stood next to me. She was glaring at the strange character in front of me._

"_What're you doing here, Melrose!?" She snapped._

_The girl that I think was called Melrose was looking at me, a dark smile on her face. _

"_Do you know what this is?" She held out something in her hand._

_It started to float over to me, it was in the shape of an oval, and it was about the size of my palm. It was silver and had a sapphire lid on top. Under it was three small legs, the size of my nail. And on front of it was a hole-no, a lock._

_My eyes widened "The music box!"_

* * *

I bolted upstaging "The music box!" I yelled out to no one.

"You're finally awake…" Gaara's voice said to me.

My head spun round "Huh?"

"…Did you have a bad dream?" He asked.

I shook my head "No…" I said "…It was just a dream"

Gaara sighed "Maybe we should go head over to the gates. The sun will rise in 15 minutes."

I nodded "Let's go…"

**

* * *

**

Review!


	17. I killed her

We had been walking all day, Gaara close by me at all times.

But I was out of it, I kept on wondering who Melrose was. Just who is she!? And what does she know about the music box!? I thought only my grandmother knew about it. Does my twin know her-no! like she said, she dead, she couldn't have known her.

I let out a frustrated sigh and shook my head.

"Are you ok?" Gaara's deep voice asked.

I looked over at him and gave him a soft smile "I'm fine, really"

Gaara frowned "You need to take a rest, we've been walking all day. You're tiring yourself out" He said.

I shook my head "I've just had a lot on my mind lately…" I said.

"Is it me?" He asked.

I was fully aware of the people behind us listening in on us. Temari, Kankuro, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi.

"No, no! It's just…" How do I tell him? He might think I'm crazy "…Well…I've been having…dreams…" I struggled to find the right words "…But they're not, they're real, in a sense."

Gaara nodded "That's understandable, what are your dreams about?" He asked.

"Emily" I said quickly.

Gaara's head spun right round to look at me "Who?" He growled, he probably hasn't heard the name he may even think it's a boy.

"My twin" I admitted.

"You're a twin?" He said

I nodded "She talks to me, tells me if something bad is going to happen, stuff like that"

Gaara shook his head, not wanting to go into a full conversation about it…until we got back home of course.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake from under me. I almost fell over as the ground shook and broke from under me.

Gaara caught me as his sand swirled round him violently.

The earth stopped shaking, Gaara kept a tight hold on me as everyone got into fighting stances. I would have, but Gaara held me tightly against his body, causing me to blush.

Suddenly, shuriken and kunai's were soaring at us. Millions of them.

My eyes went wide _'What do I do!?'_ I panicked.

Gaara's sand wound round us, shielding us from the weapons, he also protected the other ones.

His sand started to move away.

"Gaara let go, I'm going to be fine, I promise" I whispered in his ear. He spared me a glace and nodded as he let me got.

But before I could go into a fighting stance, something hit me. Hard. Someone had hit the pressure point at the back of me neck.

'_I'm useless…'_ I thought as I fell back into the darkness.

**

* * *

**

Dream

_I was in the darkness again, just floating away._

_A dark chuckle emerged, I looked around in the darkness, searching, but for what?_

"_So you think you're useless…" The voice said_

_A girl with spiky pitch black hair stepped out. My eyes widened "Melrose…" I whispered._

"_Yes?" She asked._

"_J-just who are you!?" I yelled. She laughed "Where there's a light, there's a dark, where there's a dark there is always a light. Emily is your light and I am your dark…" She said "…Yes, you are twins. But sadly Emily had died at child birth, and do you know…" She said darkly "…I killed her" She stared to laugh as I stared at her with wide eyes._

* * *

I woke up and looked around, my team mates were fighting. I searched for Gaara.

I finally found him, he was really warn out, he was panting badly and sweating. He had cuts and scrapes all over him.

The person he was fight had long black hair and snake like eyes with a long tongue. I felt a shiver run down my spine as he pulled a sword out of his mouth.

M y eyes went wide as he then charged at Gaara, sword in hand. Gaara wasn't ready, his sand only slowly started to rise, but not fast enough. The sword was meters away. From him.

'_Move! Do something! Don't be weak!!!'_

I ran at lightning speed, in front of Gaara, arms outspread. I braced myself for the attack.

**

* * *

**

Hi! I hope you're all enjoying it so far! Next chapter's the last chapter but I'm righting a sequel to this one! SO PLEASE REVIEW!!


	18. going back

There it was, the pain I had been waiting for.

He pushed the sword through the left side if my chest, through my heart.

"Ugh…" I gasped out as blood trickled down my mouth.

The man pulled the sword out and started chuckling at me "Foolish little girl…" He said "…You defended a monster and you got yourself killed in the process" he shook his head "Lest go" He called out to the other ninja's.

I don't know what happened to him after that, all I now knew was I was on the ground, going through intense pain. It was burning and painful, it was like my heart had exploded inside me.

Gaara fell to his knees beside me and lifted me up slightly.

His face was pained and his eyes were wide as he seen what had happened.

I smiled a small smile up at him.

"Why…?" he whispered.

"B-be-c-cause…" I managed out painfully "…I-I L-lo-ve I love y-yo-you…" My face twisted with pain as he continued to stare down at me, a tear fell from his eye and rolled down his cheek.

I shakily and painfully wiped it away, before I let my hand drop, his hand caught mine and he held it.

"Don't leave me…" He choked out, as another tear fell.

I smiled but shook my head "I-it-s t-to l-la-te…" My breathing became hitched as I coughed out blood.

"S-sor-ry…" I slowly moved my hand to my necklace, and summoned all my strength to pull it off.

I held it out to him "K-ke-ep I-it…" I said as I slid my eyes shut.

Something wet dripped onto my face.

"Don't go!" His voice started to fade "You promised me! You promised you'd never leave me! Please don't go…" His voice was getting more and more distant "…I love you…" I just picked those words up from him.

There was a sudden light and I was now hovering over my body. Gaara cried against my chest as I lay there motionlessly and unmoving.

My heart broke just seeing this. I could see Sakura tying to heal me but Gaara didn't let her touch me.

But the strangest thing happened, my body started to disappear into thin gold dust.

"No!" Gaara cried out as my body disappeared from under him. "Don't go!"

'_Sorry…Gaara…'_ My spirit fell into the white light.

* * *

"Wake up! Come on Rin!" A familiar voice said "If you wake up I'll, I'll…give you back your phone!" Dad? How was he here?

My eyes slowly opened "Dad?" I called out.

"Oh thank goodness!" My father said.

**

* * *

**

So that's music box finished! I'm starting on the sequel now, it's called

'**finding the music box' please review this chapter! **


	19. AN

**A/N: This is the end of this story, but I have now released the next one.**

**It's called 'Finding the music box' So when you get time to read it, please tell me if I should add anything to it! ^.^**

**In the next story, Rin make's a wish on the blue moon. And once she had fallen to sleep and woke up again, she finds herself in a different world. **

**Find out more about it when you read it.**


End file.
